


Real Name of Mine

by DovahCourts



Series: Dovah's Past, Future, and Present [1]
Category: Skyrim
Genre: Argonian - Freeform, Dragons, Drug Use, Empire, Gore, Inn Keeper - Freeform, Khajiit - Freeform, Other, Skyrim - Freeform, Stormcloaks, cursing, inn, modern skyrim
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2019-05-05 21:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14627601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DovahCourts/pseuds/DovahCourts
Summary: Dovah, a young Khajiit at the age of 24; always thought that Dovah was her real name ever since she was 3 years old...She was 6 when one of her older sisters said something about Dovah's real name.She told them that she was the Dragonborn 18 years after, but why won't they tell her her real name all those years back??DISCONTINUED





	1. Toxicity

6-year-old Dovah's eyes opened to the soft sound of whispering, crawling off of her bed she walked over to the kitchen area, where her two older Argonian sisters were talking.  
Looking behind the wall, she kept herself hidden.   
Chi and Chibi,  
"How are we supposed to tell her her real name?" Chi said, her Assassin's clothes shuffled as she lifted her arm up along with her hand

* * *

The eyes of now 24-year-old Dovah opened, sitting up on her bed she rubbed her eyes.  
_Shit...it's that dream again..._ she thought.....closing her eyes, she drifted back to sleep; to awake in another dream, one that was too real.  
Houses burnt down, bodies were torn, headless bodies scattered across the field, blood splattered everywhere.  
She awoke again, the images of her adoptive parents being crushed by burning debris and their skin boiling underneath the flames flashed through her head along with the ones of her birth parents being shot in the head.  
Shaking her head violently, she brought a smile to her face; at least her sisters are alive..

Getting off of the bed, she changed into her Thieves' Guild attire, with the Strange Amulet hanging around her neck and an enchanted Moonstone Circlet settled upon her head...and Wuuthrad placed upon her back.(she stole it after she gave it to the statue)  
"Time to go to work," she said; Dovah was the manager of her Inn, which was named War's Rest; due to the fact that she fought with the Imperial Empire for 8 months.  
By the time she got there, a drunk Khajiit and a drunk Orc were having a brawl.  
Apparently, the Khajiit with the dark brown coat threw the first punch by accident because he was trying to dance; the drunk Orc, took it as a brawl.  


"Talos dammit." Dovah cursed under her breath, she walked over to the two drunk men and grabbed them by the nape of their necks; threatening to unsheathe her claws and cause a bloodbath.  
"Now listen up you two, if you guys even break any valuable in _**my**_ Inn you'll be paying 2,000 septims for each broken item." she said, her voice was mixed with a hiss.  
Releasing the two drunks and letting them drop onto the floor; they struggled to bring themselves to stand, right when they were able to stand the two drunks stared at Dovah for a bit, before sitting down; sending glares to each other, and one harsh glare at the Innkeeper.  


The Innkeeper sighed as she went ahead to grab a towel to clean some cups, stopped when a familiar face walked in.  
Dropping the cup she ran over "BRYNJOLF!" she yelled; jumping on the Nord, giving him a bearhug.  
The ginger laughed, attempting to push the Khajiit off of him, "Aye, lassie you're going to crush my bones; haha." he said; chuckling.  
Dovah got up and nervously laughed, "Sorry, Bryn." she said, walking over to her stand.  
"Never knew ya owned an Inn, Lassie." Brynjolf said, sitting down in a chair to order some ale.

"Yeah, others were getting suspicious, they might know that I'm a thief.." Dovah whispered, before chuckling; the Nord held a blank face for a couple of seconds, before bursting out in laughter.  
Half of the people stopped clamoring and turned to stare at the source of the loud laughter, Brynjolf..  
"Ey! Get back to your clamoring, tryin' to talk to a friend 'ere!" the ash colored Khajiit yelled, one of the customers, a dark elf, "Why was he laughing?" she asked.  
"I told him a funny joke, now get back to your clamoring." Dovah sneered, a glare of annoyance in her eyes  


The orange-eyed Dunmer stared at Dovah for a bit, before turning back to her drink.

While Dovah was making Ale for Brynjolf, a small child walked up to her; her eyes were puffy and red, cheeks stained with tears.  
"What happened little one?" Dovah asked, the child's choked sobs almost cut off her speech. "My d-doll. It dropped upstairs...o-outside, the b-buildings too tall for me to get it.."  
"I'll get it for you."  
"R-really?"  
"I promise."  
"T-thank you!"  
Crypt was behind the counter, her orange eyes squinted, her eyes closed....remembering the time that Dovah almost killed herself while trying to get someone's item, it was 16 years ago.

* * *

* * *

FLASHBACK

"Careful, Dovah!" yelled 12-year old Crypt.  
"Don't worry I will!" replied 8-year old Dovah, she had dropped one of her dolls outside, the wind blew causing it to land on the rim.  
The toddler stepped down, walking sideways to the doll; happy that she got it back she speedily walked back, tossing the doll onto the table she tried to get back in.  
CRACK  
The stone rim was about to break, Dovah tried to get back up but the pressure she made to jump back forcefully broke the rim.  
An ear-piercing scream ringed as young Dovah fell, her hand reached towards the sky, waiting for somebody, something to save her...  
Crash...

* * *

Dovah looked out the window, looking to her left she saw a small straw doll, she froze for a bit....then steadily placing her feet on the rims she inched closer to the doll; grabbing it then carefully pacing back.  
Climbing through the window, she gave the child the doll.  
The girl's happy giggles received a cheer from the customers, chuckling a bit Dovah went back to her stall downstairs.  
Empty seats stood out, it was quiet as the noise from upstairs clattered.  
Placing her hand on her hand, mumbling "...Fuck....what was I doing, I-I could've died like last time.."  
With her face on the table and her arms supporting she couldn't help but wonder....why.....why is she so careless?  
So many near deaths but still the Ash colored Khajiit doesn't learn...  
"Excuse me, ma'am ." Dovah lifted her head up to the sound of a familiar voice.  
The Dunmer, "What do you want, Dunmer?" asked Dovah, groaning in tiredness.  
"First of all, I have a name and it's Akino-kal, secondly, I know you're part of the Thieves' Guild," Akino said,  
"Shh, not so loud." Dovah whisper yelled, the fur on her ears and tail slightly bristled.  
"What afraid of somebody finding out?" smirked the Dunmer, the Khajiit's tail twitched in annoyance.  
"Why actually yes I am, imagine what the people would find out that the Dragonborn is a motherfucking thief?"  
"Now, now, no need to get your fur in a bunch,"  
"......."  
"What's the matter? CAT got your tongue"?  
"...was that a pun?"  
"Could be, now...tell me, what's a thief like your working in a place like this?"  
"Thieves don't always steal ya know, I work as a Bounty Hunter and an Innkeeper as well as many other jobs."  
Akino scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Whatever, Khajiits would still be dirty thieves anyways." bitterness spoke through her words.  
Dovah froze, her body quivered as her hands balled up into a fist. Trying to signal the Dunmer to be quiet, but yet the Mer still talked on..  
"Y'know I don't know why Voidsea is friends with you, she should know better than to be friends with a thieving cat."  
"Get...out..." Dovah muttered  
"What was that thief? I couldn't hear you." Akino said, with a smug smirk marked on her face.  
"I SAID GET OUT YOU DAMN BITCH!" Dovah yelled, her hands slammed onto the table...silence entered the room, a couple of the customers walked down the stairs; to see what was going on.  
"You think you can just fucking come in here and disrespect the Innkeeper just because she's a KHAJIIT?! Talos damn it, woman, not all Khajiits are motherfucking thieves! Just because few fuckers decided to taint my fucking race does not mean my race is just crowded with FUCKING THIEVES!" anger filled Dovah's voice, she turned around and told Crypt to take care of the Inn...  


Walking out and going behind the building, Dovah sat down and took out a pair of cigarettes.  
Lighting a stick with her flame magic, she began to inhale the toxic smoke that entered her throat..  



	2. No Love

[vid here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kefk96WQH_o&feature=youtu.be)

WIP


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

I am discontinuing this story, as I have fallen out of love for it.

I still love the game but not my story.

**Author's Note:**

> I only named Dovah, Dovah when I was playing Skyrim because I was bored


End file.
